We Are One
by Aynslesa
Summary: A Van/Hitomi songfic. The sequel to 'Here With Me' and 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'.


****

WE ARE ONE

__

As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we

Don't understand

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned

Van paced back and forth impatiently. "What's going on in there?" he growled, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Why won't anyone tell me anything?"

Allan grabbed his friend's shoulders and stopped him for making another trek across the room. "Calm down," he said, looking Van in the eyes. "Everything's going fine. Millerna knows what she's doing. Hitomi's going to be just fine. You, I'm not so sure about."

Van narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're going to go crazy if you keep this up," Allan said, letting go and crossing his arms over his chest. "Now sit down. If it makes you feel better, I'll ask Merle to go in and check on things."

"Thanks," Van muttered, listening to Allan and sitting in a chair. 

__

But you'll see everyday 

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more than we are

We are one

Allan quickly explained what Van was worrying about to the cat-girl, and Merle nodded before disappearing into the bedroom. "Van, I know you're worried," Allan said, taking the seat next to the young king. "But really, there's nothing to be afraid of. Like I said, Millerna knows what she's doing, and Hitomi's a strong woman. She can handle a little thing like this."

"I know," Van said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He suddenly looked less like the King of Fanelia and more like the seventeen-year-old he still was. "I just hope I'm ready for this. I mean, Hitomi and I are pretty young."

Allan gave him a reassuring grin. "You're going to make a great father, Van Fanel, and you know it!"

__

If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me

The way I am

Can I trust in my own heart

Or am I just one part

Of some big plan

"How's everything going?" Merle asked as she stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind you.

Hitomi was gritting her teeth and desperately wishing she could hit something. "Oh, just fine," she said tensely. "Or, everything will be fine as soon as Millerna gets this thing out of me!"

Merle's eyes widened, and Millerna laughed. "Hitomi's just feeling a little stressed because she's been in labor for seven hours. I take it Van's going a bit crazy?"

"That's an understatement," Merle said. 

"Speaking of Van," Hitomi growled, "remind me to tell him to use _protection_ next time! I'll get some from Earth if I have to! Junior here is definitely going to be an only child!"

Millerna's eyes widened. "Uh, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

__

Even those who are wrong

Are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride deep inside

We are one

Fifteen minutes later, a loud cry seemed to explode from Van and Hitomi's bedroom. The king and the knight shot up out of their seats and looked anxiously at the closed door, waiting for either Millerna or Merle to come out. 

The door opened, and Merle peeked out, a huge smile on her face, as well as a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Well?" Van asked, looking at her. "What's going on?"

Merle bounded over to him and threw her arms around him. "It's a boy!" she crowed, jumping around like a Mexican jumping bean. Then she stopped. "Well, one of them is."

Allan's jaw dropped. "Twins?! Van and Hitomi have twins?!"

Before Merle could make some sort of sarcastic remark to Allan's ability to state the obvious, Millerna stepped over to the doorway. "Van?" she asked. "I think you're family would like to have a word with you."

"Twins," whispered Van, a smile on his face. "Twins." 

He pushed passed Millerna and stepped into the bedroom. The princess stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her. 

__

We are one

You and I 

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one

'Tenkuu no Escaflowne' © Sunrise, Inc. 

__

'We Are One' © Angelique Kidjo

__


End file.
